Conventionally, it is well known that a stretchable elastic member which is used for a disposable diaper is formed by applying an adhesive to between two layers of sheets and arranging and fixing elongated resilient and elastic members in an extended state. Furthermore, it is also well known that the stretchable elastic member in which stretchable portions are intermittently added is formed by intermittently applying the adhesive to between the two layers of sheets, arranging the elongated resilient and elastic members in the extended state, and then, cutting the sheets in non-application regions of the adhesive.
As a method for providing the stretchable elastic member in which the stretchable portions are intermittently added, Patent Document 1 has proposed a method for manufacturing a stretchable elastic member including forming application regions in which an adhesive is applied to the upper surface of a sheet at one side and non-application regions in which no adhesive is applied, arranging and fixedly installing, from the upper surface side of the sheet, elongated resilient and elastic members and a sheet at the other side, and then, cutting the elongated resilient and elastic members located in the non-application regions.
Furthermore, Patent Document 2 has proposed a method for manufacturing a stretchable elastic member including forming application regions on the upper surface of a sheet at one side by continuously applying an adhesive, arranging and fixedly installing, from the upper surface side of the sheet, elongated resilient and elastic members and a sheet at the other side having application regions in which the adhesive is applied to the lower surface thereof opposing the sheet at the one side and non-application regions in which no adhesive is applied, and then, cutting the elongated resilient and elastic members located on weak adhesive portions on which the application regions of the sheet at one side and the non-application regions of the sheet at the other side are overlapped with each other.